Sweet Surprises
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: Teddy has quite the surprise for Victoire. In more ways than one.


Sweet Surprises

The waves were crashing gently against the shore and the salty sea air was sweet, relaxing and inviting. The sun was slowly setting, causing the sky to turn a peachy color. Two people sat next to each other on a blanket on the sand, watching the scene.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" the latter of the two says.

"Yes it is, and I'm glad to be sharing this moment with you," Victoire replies as she squishes her toes in the sand.

Teddy places an arm around her shoulder and Victoire's places her head on his shoulder. She didn't want this moment to end – instead, she wishes to live in it forever. Although, that's impossible – time does move.

"What caused you to want to bring me out here?" Victoire asks, after a while.

"To share a beautiful sunset over the beach with you," Teddy replies. He glances over at her. "Are you expecting something more?"

"Well," Victoire begins. "You usually don't do things without a reason for them, so I know that you have something planned."

Teddy smirks. "Well, then I would say that you know me all too well."

Victoire raises an eyebrow at him. "You do have something planned, don't you?"

"Don't ruin the surprise now," he tells her, standing up and holding out a hand for her.

Victoire takes his hand and allows him to lead her a little ways down the beach. "Teddy, where are we going?"

"Just relax," he replies.

Victoire stops when she sees the scene in front of her and breaks out into a smile. There is a blanket with a basket sitting on top of it.

"What is all this?" she asks.

"It's a late night picnic," Teddy replies, smiling at her.

Victoire sits down on the opposite side of the blanket as Teddy and smiles again. Sometimes Teddy knew exactly what to do to make her happy – even if it was the littlest thing.

"When did you find the time to do all of this, with all of your Auror work?" Victoire asks, refereeing to his very busy schedule.

Teddy just smirks. "I have my ways...and it's just grapes and other various fruits…I didn't exactly have all the time in the world to plan."

Victoire smiles at him. _Typical Teddy,_ she thinks.

"I don't care what it is," Victoire tells him. "As long as I get to spend the time with you, I'm happy." Victoire peeks into the picnic basket, seeing her favorite fruit – watermelon.

Teddy, seeing as what she was looking at, reaches into the basket and hands her a piece. "I knew it was your favorite."

Victoire smiles again; she was always doing that around Teddy. He just knew the right things to do, to make her smile.

They sit in a comfortable silence, watching the sunset and eating their fruit for a while.

"We've been dating for a while now," Teddy says.

"It's been five years," she corrects him.

"Five years then," Teddy continues. "And well, there's been something that I've wanted to ask you for months now. I've just never found the right time to say it."

Victoire stares at him. "What is it, Teddy?" she asks him.

Teddy begins toying with the pocket of his jeans and takes a deep breath. "I think it will be easier if I just came out with it – instead of beating around the bush."

Victoire looks at him as he shifts in his spot where he is now looking straight at her.

"I've loved you for as long as I can remember. You're my best friend, you're smart, beautiful, talented, and one of the best seekers I've ever seen…and when I'm not with you, I think about you all the time. I can't imagine my life without you. What I'm trying to say is—"

He was down on one knee, holding an open ring box to reveal an engagement ring with her Emerald birthstone.

"Victoire Elizabeth Weasley," he begins. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Teddy, of course I will," she says through tears of Joy, as a smile forms on her lips.

Teddy pushes the ring onto her finger and kisses her softly on the lips. Teddy stands up and Victoire throws herself into his waiting arms. He spins her around until they fall into a heap on the sand, laughing together.

"I love you, Teddy Lupin," she says.

"I love you too, Victoire Weasley," he replies, kissing her nose.

* * *

AN: This was written for the 'Birthday Surprise Competition,' on HPFC with Victoire and Teddy.

This also fits the requirements for the 'Honeydukes Competition,' for Jelly Slugs. The 'Diagon Alley Challenge,' for Madam Pimpernelle's Beautifying Potions. And the "School Subjects Competition," for Astronomy.

I just wanted to say: Happy Birthday to Kaia (acciohope15) I hope it's a good and fun one. Feliz Cumpleanos (yeah, I know Spanish…lol.) I hope that this wasn't too overly cheesy and that you enjoy it(:

Tell me what you thought in a review?

Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not Joanne Rowling, so none of this is mine.


End file.
